


It's only a bad dream

by OhDearLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Since Loki came back and he told you what he’s been through because of Thanos, you have nightmares
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	It's only a bad dream

Since Loki and you were together, some things had changed. Loki wasn’t so cheeky and filled with world-conquering-thoughts anymore. He hadn’t done anything bad since he was with you. He was faithful and protective about you. You liked that about him. The Avengers tried to go out sometimes so you could have time alone together in the Tower. Thor was proud and happy for both of you, he tried a long time ago to make you realized your feelings for each other. Everything was fine. A little piece of Heaven on your hard life. Well, until Loki died.

He died after falling from the rainbow bridge. He died just in front of you and you couldn’t stop it. You lost him. 

Time had passed by and you finally saw him back in New York, trying to destroy the world. You were glad to have him back but you’ve long been angry at him for putting you through this, it’s been the hardest period of your life. When he died, you tried everything you could to bring him back but it didn’t work. You prayed to every god that would have listened to you and searched on every planet for him. You were cold and heartless, empty. You were depressed most of the time. You tried to forget this dark time of your life. 

Now, Loki was back and he was safe. Well, that was what you thought until he told you what he had endured in the hands of Thanos. This was one of the rare time where Loki cried in front of you. You tried to comfort him, make him feel better, but how could he forgot something like that? You didn’t live it yourself, but you still had nightmare about it.

You never said anything, though. You didn’t want Loki to feel bad because of you but since he told you what he had been through, you had nightmares. Just like tonight.

Wrapped in Loki’s arms, sleeping in your room, you were moving uncomfortably. Your eyes were moving quickly under your eyelids, your breath was heavier and your eyebrows were furrow.

You saw Loki, attached by chains against the dirty wall of a spaceship. The room was dark but you could clearly see the blood coming out of his body.

“Loki!” You tried to reach to him, release him but your feet wouldn’t move. You called his name but he didn’t react, worrying you more. Suddenly, you heard a noise behind you. You turned and saw a tall violet man walking in. You immediately recognized him ; Thanos.

“No! Bastard!” You tried to attack him, but you still couldn’t move. 

The Titan laughed at you, enjoying your miserable state and then turned towards Loki. Your boyfriend raised up his head weakly, his eyes had hard time to focus. He saw you a moment and you saw sadness in his green eyes. Then he saw the alien and all his body went rigid. Thanos looked at Loki as a lion looked at his prey and smiled a sadistic smirk. He then walked towards a table where were all his instruments of torture. He took his time to choose his weapon and finally opted for a knife. He walked slowly near Loki.

“No! Stop!” You tried to stop him but he didn’t pay attention to you.

He toyed with the knife, tracing an invisible line on Loki’s skin with the flat side of the knife and then suddenly, abruptly, plant it in Loki’s shoulder.

“No! Stop! Stop! Please! Loki!” You shouted, trying to release yourself from your invisible restrains to go to Loki’s side. To save him.

The Titan laughed at you, planting the knife deeper and deeper in Loki’s shoulder. His shouts of pain were torture for you, he was suffering, he was being tortured just in front of you and you couldn’t do a thing.

“Bastard! Stop it! Please!’’ You shouted, tears rolling down your cheeks as you fought against your invisible ropes.

“You want me to stop?” Thanos asked you, speaking for the first time. “Beg for it.” He said and stabbed Loki in his other arm.

“No! Please!” You shouted helplessly.

Your nightmare was so violent that you were moving abruptly in the bed. Your sudden moves woke up Loki. He opened his eyes and saw you, fighting against invisible things, talking in your sleep. He frowned and sat up in the bed, leaning towards you carefully, avoiding your moving arms.

“No! Please stop, take me instead! Not Loki! Take me!” You shouted in your sleep.

Making an abrupt move, you moved closer to the edge of the bed. Loki wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him before you could fall on the floor.

“Hey! Y/n! Y/n, wake up, darling!”. He shook you gently.

You suddenly opened your eyes wide and sat up straight, looking for Thanos. But you soon realized that it was all a dream. Loki was above you, looking at you with worried eyes but he was fine. It was just a dream. You looked at Loki’s green eyes and you couldn’t stop the tears from running down your cheeks. Loki seeing you crying, wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. He kissed your forehead, soothing you, rocking you against him, murmuring reassuring word softly.

“It’s okay, darling. I’m here. It’s fine.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” You said once you were calm.

“It’s nothing, sweetheart, don’t worry.” He said, leaning back so he could see your face. He cupped your face and wiped away your tears. “You had a pretty bad dream. You want to talk about it?”

“No.” You said shaking your head weakly. You didn’t want him to know that you were dreaming about his time with Thanos.

“You were talking in your sleep.” He said, watching you carefully. He heard you. He knew that you didn’t sleep well since he came back, but he first assumed that it was because of the fatigue. He didn’t know it was because you had nightmares. Nightmares about him it seemed. He didn’t know why you had hidden it from him, but now, he just wanted you to talk to him so he could help you.

When he told you that you were talking in your sleep, you knew that he had heard you and your body went rigid. You had been so careful to hide it from him so he couldn’t felt bad about it. Now, you had no choice, you had to talk to him.

“What did I say?” You asked softly, shyly, avoiding his eyes.

“You were begging someone to take you instead of me. You were begging them to stop.”

You sighed. You had to tell him.

“I was dreaming about you. Being tortured. By Thanos. ” You said slowly, your voice was shaking at the memory of your nightmare.

Loki looked at you a moment, unable to say anything and you were slightly panicking. You didn’t want him to think it was his fault if you had nightmares. You didn’t want him to felt guilty because you couldn’t sleep. But Loki was like that when it came to you, he always felt responsible for everything happening to you.

Loki sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

“Y/n, I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“No. Don’t be sorry, Loki. It’s not your fault!”

“It is.”

“It’s not!” You stubbornly said. “I had nightmares like that before, and I’ll have nightmares like that again. It’s just… I don’t want anything to happen to you, you know? I felt so bad when you told me what you’ve been through. I felt bad because I wasn’t there for you. I wasn’t there to save you.” You told him, voice shaking and eyes watering.

Loki hugged you tighter.

“Shh, it’s not your fault either, okay? You couldn’t have known. No one of us was prepared for that. I’m sorry that you have to go through that too.”

“I should have been there to help you.” You sniffed, hiding your face in his chest.

“You’ve been there.” Loki told you, leaning back so he could looked at you in the eyes. “It’s because of you that I’m here now. You helped me because I knew you were looking for me. I knew you were fighting for me.” He caressed your cheek fondly. “I endure all that because I knew that one day I’d see you again. Thinking about you, your love, your smile, your voice, all of you, made me stay strong.”

You were silently crying, touched by what Loki was saying. It comforted you that you somehow manage to help him during his time with Thanos. That even if you weren’t there physically, you still were there for him.

“Now, you don’t have to hide things like that to me. If you have nightmares again, I want you to talk to me about it, okay? We can make it better, together.”

“I promise.” You said, smiling.

“There it is.” He said joyful when he saw your smile, making it grew wider.

“I love you.” You said, kissing him gently on the lips.

“I love you too, darling.” He murmured against your lips.

He hugged you, his arms wrapped protectively around you and it make you feel safe. In a matter of minutes, you were both fallen back to sleep. No more nightmares this time, just dream about Loki and you, and the Avengers. Your family.


End file.
